


The Way They Held Their Eyes

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want your cock to be all lovely and wet," she tells him, fingers toying with the waistband of his pants. "For when you fuck my husband."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Held Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'jealousy' at oxoniensis' Porn Battle 11, and betaed by the fabulous snarkyscorp.

Ginny has always been one for taking chances: the chance to break into Umbridge's office, to steal Gryffindor's sword, to catch the snitch, to watch Malfoy buttfuck her husband. That last one hasn't happened yet, but she saw the looks Malfoy gave them tonight, and the way Harry looked back, and now here they are.

"Did you have a plan, Weasley?" Malfoy says, arrogance oozing from every syllable. "Or are we just--"

"My plan is for you to keep your mouth shut," she says, running her hand down his chest until she meets the bulge at his groin. "Think you can manage that?"

Malfoy's mouth snaps shut. Good; maybe this will be easier than she thought.

Ginny curls her fingers around his cock, feeling it harden against her palm, and unfastens his robe with her other hand. The fabric is heavy, and as the last button comes undone the robe slithers from his shoulders and pools on the floor. Malfoy stands in front of her, naked to the waist.

When Ginny shoves his chest, Malfoy staggers backwards and bumps into the bed. He raises an eyebrow at her and falls back theatrically onto it.

Ginny pulls her own robe over her head, and watches the greedy way Malfoy's gaze travels down her body. She's pretty hot right now, even if she does say it herself - that's what professional Quidditch and a push-up bra will do for a girl.

She turns, and finds Harry standing fully-clothed behind her, looking lost.

"Gin, are you sure..."

"Yes," she says, taking a step towards him. "Very sure. You're sure too, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"I'm allowed to speak now?" Malfoy drawls.

"You're sexier when you don't," Ginny shoots back.

"I -- I just --" Harry stammers, going pink. "What if we-"

"You want to fuck him, and he wants to fuck you," Ginny says. "It's not arithmancy."

"I want to fuck both of you, actually," says Malfoy from behind her. "But I'll settle for Weasley if Potter's not game."

"You're not fucking my wife," Harry snaps.

"Harry," Ginny says, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. "We've talked about this. We've fantasised about this. Do you really want to turn it down?"

For a moment nobody in the room seems to breathe.

"No," Harry says, letting out a puff of breath.

"Right then," Ginny says, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his mouth.

Harry relaxes beneath the kiss, and she catches his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"Shall we?"

When Ginny pulls at his hand, Harry doesn't resist. He walks to the bed, and sits down on it, his thigh almost touching Malfoy's bare ankle.

Ginny catches Malfoy's eye over Harry's shoulder, and he shoots her a smile - wide and surprisingly genuine. As she reaches for the top button of Harry's robe, Malfoy's hand settles on Harry's hip. Harry stiffens, and Ginny gives him a reassuring smile.

Malfoy's hand slides slowly, appreciatively over Harry's arse.

"You should show this off, Potter."

Harry doesn't reply, which is probably for the best. The sooner they're all naked, the less chance there is of anybody yelling or pulling out a wand.

Harry joins her in unfastening the final buttons, and then the robe is open and Harry's shrugging it from his shoulders. Ginny hears Malfoy draw in a breath, and knows Harry has heard it too. Harry turns slowly, meeting Malfoy's eyes for the first time since they Apparated into the bedroom, and the sexual tension almost crackles between them.

Malfoy's lips part, and for a horrible moment Ginny thinks he's going to say something stupid, but Malfoy just leans in and kisses Harry on the mouth. _Oh, thank Merlin._

Ginny wraps her arm around Harry's back, willing him to interpret her signals correctly: _don't panic; I love you; keep going!_ She watches Harry's eyes flutter closed, sees Malfoy's fingers curl around the nape of Harry's neck, and Harry leans almost imperceptibly towards him. By the time they part, both men are panting and pink-cheeked.

"My turn," Ginny says, reaching for Malfoy and kissing him before he can catch his breath.

Malfoy's mouth opens greedily, tongue sliding against hers, and Ginny feels a hand cup her arse - Harry's or Malfoy's, she can't tell. That thought is enough to make her instantly wet - the idea of not knowing whose hands or mouth or cock are touching her.

Ginny presses back against the hand and feels an erection nestle against her arse. Harry, then.

She pulls away from the kiss and twists round to kiss Harry over her shoulder. Harry's hand tangles in her hair, pulling hard enough to almost hurt, which tells her all she needs to know about how much control he has at the moment.

Malfoy's cock is tenting his underpants, and there's a translucent patch from what must be precome. Ginny bends down to mouth his cock through the fabric, and feels Malfoy shudder.

"I want your cock to be all lovely and wet," she tells him, fingers toying with the waistband of his pants. "For when you fuck my husband."

The words are barely out of her mouth before Malfoy is shimmying his pants over his hips, and his cock bobs in front of her.

"I like you so much more when you're obedient," Ginny says and licks the head of his cock.

"Fuck," Harry gasps, and Ginny reaches her hand back, fumbling around until she touches skin. She squeezes his arm in what is meant to be a reassuring manner, and then goes back to the task of laving Malfoy's cock.

A hand slides over her hair, pushing it back from her face, and from the angle Ginny guesses that it's Malfoy. So he wants to watch her do this. The thought of that sends a rush of heat through her, and Ginny opens her mouth, sucking the head of his cock into it.

Malfoy lets out a little moan, which rises in pitch when Ginny tongues the slit of his cock.

"You have no idea how hot you look," Harry mutters.

"I think that's the first compliment you've ever paid me, Potter," Malfoy says breathlessly, and Ginny can almost hear a smile in his tone.

"Who says I was talking to you?" Harry ripostes, and Ginny knows he's smiling.

"Your guilty expression gives it away," Malfoy replies, leaning towards Harry, and Ginny feels the mattress shift as they kiss again.

She pulls off Malfoy's cock, and sits up to find them kissing as though they're fighting for the last breath of oxygen in the room.

Ginny leans in to kiss Harry's neck, and he tilts his head, an implicit plea for more. She kisses the tender spot beneath his ear, then sucks on Harry's earlobe, running her hand across his chest to toy with his nipple. If Harry's going to let Malfoy fuck him, then he needs to be teased to the point of begging. She knows just how much he wants this, but there's a lot of antipathy and history to overcome.

Malfoy's hand is on Harry's thigh, moving towards his cock. His fingers slide all the way to Harry's boxers, hesitate, and then slip under the hem. Harry shudders, and Malfoy seems to take this as an invitation.

When Ginny said her marriage vows, she never imagined watching Draco Malfoy touching her husband like this. It turns out that marriage doesn't have to be as conventional as people think.

She hears Malfoy say, "Why aren't you naked, Potter?"

Ginny watches as Harry pushes his pants down, and then Malfoy's hand is tracing over Harry's balls, circling them with his fingers, before trailing a finger up the line of his cock.

Just as she thinks the boys have forgotten about her, Harry pulls away.

"You okay? Anything you want?"

That's Harry - always looking out for other people, instead of himself.

"I love watching you," she says, and means it.

Malfoy arches an eyebrow at her. "Nothing at all?"

Ginny looks from Harry, who looks turned on, a little intimidated, and utterly determined, to Malfoy. Malfoy's gaze is steady, but there's a pink flush on his cheekbones, his lips are shining, and the dim light emphasises the muscles of his chest. She's surprised to realise that she wants him.

"Maybe," she says.

"Going to order me around?" Malfoy asks, without looking away from her face.

The vision of Malfoy on his knees in front of her, smart mouth eating her out, takes Ginny's breath away. If she had any idea how to fuck another man in front of her husband without ending up in the divorce courts, then she'd _love_ to order Malfoy around.

"I don't have a plan for this," Ginny admits, not daring to look at Harry.

"What does the lady like, Potter?"

Harry looks startled, as though this isn't a question he ever expected to be asked.

"She likes being fucked hard," he says, after a moment. "Er, with my cock, or hands. She likes being on top, and, um, oral sex sometimes. She's pretty, er, vocal if she likes it."

"I see," says Malfoy, flashing a smile. "Well, Potter, why don't you show me?"

Malfoy lifts his hand from where it's idly stroking Harry's cock - no wonder he was inarticulate - and cups her breast. His thumb brushes across her nipple, and Ginny arches into the touch. Harry lifts his hand to her other breast, and Ginny closes her eyes and tips her head back.

She trusts Harry, she's taking a chance on Malfoy, and she can't even guess what the two of them will come up with.

Harry's fingers pinch her nipple, and she jerks a little. Then she feels him suck the nipple into his mouth, and slide his hand down her belly, reaching between her legs. Harry's fingers slide over her clit, and Ginny is almost embarrassed by how dripping wet she is.

A hand slides over the curve of her arse, and Ginny realises that it's Malfoy's hand just before two fingers dip into her cunt from behind. _Oh, god._

"You like this, don't you?" Malfoy murmurs into her ear, and Ginny presses back towards his hand.

Harry's fingers are rubbing circles over her clit, a lazy rhythm that's enough to tease, but not enough to get her off. Malfoy has two fingers inside her, and when he slides them back out, Ginny keens.

"I see what you mean, Potter," Malfoy says, fingers sliding into her again. "She is vocal."

Malfoy's fingers go deeper this time, and Ginny cants her hips towards him. In front of her, Harry is watching them, his eyes moving back and forth between Ginny and Malfoy. Harry is fingering her clit faster, and she reaches out for him, clutching his shoulder for balance.

"More," she demands, and this time Malfoy slides three fingers into her, twisting them.

"Yes," she pants, as Malfoy buries his hand inside her. "More. Come on, Malfoy. Is that the best you can do?"

Malfoy's teeth are sharp against her neck, his fingers shoving deep inside her, as Harry's hand plays over her clit with perfect friction. It's good, scratch that - incredible - and Ginny only realises she's going to come a second before it happens. She clenches around Malfoy's hand, her entire body shuddering, and when she slumps forward, Harry is there to catch her.

"You're a lucky man, Potter," Malfoy says, as Ginny sprawls against the pillows to catch her breath.

"Don't I know it," Harry murmurs, leaning in to kiss her.

Ginny almost purrs against his mouth and feels Harry's lips curve into a smile.

"Go get him," she whispers.

Harry smiles at her, dazed and adoring, before turning back to Malfoy.

"So, Potter," Malfoy says conversationally. "Where were we?"

Harry blushes, hands hanging at his sides as though he's not sure where to start when it comes to Malfoy. Perhaps he's worried that if he starts touching then he'll never stop.

"I'll improvise, then," Malfoy continues, his voice silky.

Malfoy's hand settles between Harry's shoulder-blades, guiding him down onto the bed. Harry settles on hands and knees, and Ginny sees the goosebumps rise on Harry's skin as Malfoy kisses a line down his spine. She doesn't realise what Malfoy's planning until his hands spread Harry's buttocks wide, and then his tongue is sliding over Harry's arse.

Harry makes a shocked sound, body quivering, and Malfoy does it again. His tongue seems to be licking slow circles over Harry's arsehole, flickering against the pucker, and she wonders what it feels like.

"God," Harry chokes out, hands fisting in the sheets.

Ginny's tempted to reach for Harry's cock, but it's taken them years to get here and she doesn't want to rush this. This might be the only time they ever do this, and she should make the most of it - sear it into her memory.

She watches the deft movements of Malfoy's tongue, watches Harry shudder and hears him groan, pliant and needy beneath Malfoy's mouth, and knows that he's as ready now as he's ever going to be.

"Fuck him," Ginny says, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounds.

Malfoy sits up, wiping his mouth.

"If you haven't done this before, Potter, then you'll need more preparation than that."

Harry's cheeks flush scarlet, and he buries his head in his hands. There's a muffled sound like, "Ihaahraor."

Malfoy's eyes go from Harry's face, to Ginny, and back again.

Normally, people don't guess about the nights she's spent buttfucking Harry with their impressive selection of vibrators and dildos, but whatever Malfoy sees in her expression seems to give him enough of a hint.

"I see," Malfoy says, sounding like a cat with a bowl full of cream. "Then I suppose you have lube."

Ginny lunges for the nightstand, and grabs the lube from the top drawer. She looks at Malfoy, who is smirking, then cups her hand and pours the lube into it.

She slides her hand over Malfoy's cock, feeling the shape and weight of it in her hand, and imagining it pushing into Harry. Then she pours more lube onto her fingers and smoothes them over Harry's arsehole. She slides one slick finger inside, feeling Harry's muscles relax around it, and then withdraws her hand.

"I think he's ready."

"You'll let me know, Potter, if you think otherwise?"

Harry nods, his forehead resting on his hands.

Malfoy kneels behind Harry, positioning his cock, and for a moment Ginny is torn between finding the position that gives her the best view of Malfoy's cock, versus the best view of Harry's face. In the end, there's only one outcome to that decision.

Ginny shifts up the bed, sitting beside Harry's arms, and he turns his face to look at her.

"I love you," Harry murmurs.

"I know," she says, reaching for his hand.

Harry's fingers clench around her palm as Malfoy begins to push inside him, and Ginny sees the sudden tension in Harry's shoulders, and then the conscious effort he makes to relax.

Malfoy's cock inches into Harry's body, a slow glide, but she sees the whiteness of Malfoy's knuckles where he's gripping Harry's hip and wonders how much this effort it's taking to maintain this much control.

Malfoy stills, his hipbones pressed against Harry's arse, and she hears Harry's ragged breathing as he adjusts to it. Ginny had fucked Harry like this dozens of times, but she's never been able to just watch him like this.

Harry's forehead is resting on his arms, his back hollowed and thighs spread wide. There's tension in the lean muscles on either side of his spine, but now his breaths are deeper and more deliberate. It took two years together for Harry to trust her to fuck him like this, and she can only guess how much of a risk this must be for him now.

She squeezes Harry's hand slightly, and Harry squeezes back.

Malfoy starts to move, his hips finding a slow rhythm, and Ginny watches as Harry begins, tentatively, to move with him.

It's uncoordinated at first, Malfoy pulling back when Harry's pressing towards him, and she sees the moment that they fall into synch - Malfoy's hips tilting forward, driving his cock deep into Harry's body, as Harry arches to meet him.

A lock of Malfoy's pale hair is swaying in front of his face, clearly obscuring his vision, but his hands grip Harry's hips as though he couldn't let go if he tried.

"You don't have to be careful with me," Harry says, turning his head so the words aren't muffled. "You can..."

"You can let go," Ginny finishes for him.

Malfoy's gaze flickers over to her, as if confirming that he has permission, and then his body slams forward. Harry makes a little 'ugh' noise, hips spreading wider, and she sees Malfoy angle his hips and drive into him again.

There's nothing careful or tentative about their movements now, and Ginny revels in the sight and sound and _smell_ of Malfoy fucking Harry open. She can hear Malfoy's pants, hear the wet sounds of Malfoy's cock inside Harry, hear the little grunts escaping Harry's mouth with every thrust.

Malfoy reaches for Harry's cock, fingers wrapping around it, and she sees a tremor run through Harry's body.

"Oh, god, Malfoy, I'm-"

Malfoy's hand tightens, and Harry's words are lost in a sound that begins as a curse and ends almost as a scream. Her hand tightens around Harry's reflexively as he shudders, and she watches him come, spurting over Malfoy's hand.

Ginny always stops fucking Harry when he comes, but Malfoy doesn't even slow down. For several long seconds he thrusts into Harry with a speed and depth that's almost brutal, and then she sees his whole body tense, muscles corded in his thighs, and Malfoy comes with a gasp.

There's a long moment where nobody moves, and their breathing is the only sound. Then Malfoy carefully pulls out, leaving a shiny smear of come on Harry's inner thigh, and Ginny watches him fumble for his wand and spell himself clean.

"I suppose I should go" Malfoy says cooly, as though a wall of reserve has slid back into place.

Harry sits up, moving gingerly with what she guesses are stiff muscles, and rubs a hand across his face. He glances at Ginny, who shrugs, and then at Malfoy.

"Stay," Harry tells him. "I mean, if you like."

Malfoy freezes midway through reaching for his robe.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Bit late to be worrying about that," Ginny says lightly, and sees Malfoy's mouth quirk.

"If you stay, we can do it again in the morning," Harry volunteers. Malfoy raises an eyebrow at him, and Ginny is surprised to see that this time Harry doesn't blush.

"We might finally see eye to eye about something, Potter."

"Don't get used to it," Harry replies dryly, shifting over on the bed so that there's room for Malfoy to lie beside them.

 _Yes,_ Ginny thinks, as she watches them squabble over the pillows, Harry's hand sliding over Malfoy's lower back, _it was definitely worth the gamble._


End file.
